Hiccups on Halloween
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Halloween is almost here, and Katie conveniently comes down with a really bad case of the hiccups, and she won't stop bothering Kendall until he helps her. After a few tries they finally decide to scare the hiccups out her. But after a small incident with tripping over pencils and realizing Katie doesn't have any normal fears, Kendall realizes it'll be harder than he thought.


**This fic isn't the least bit original. Not the LEAST bit. So I was watching that show about the talking animals called "Arthur". It was pretty brother/sistery, so I decided to do it BTR style. Clearly Kendall is Arthur and Katie is D.W. Well, it's clear to anyone who watched both shows. **

**What could be a little less clear is that James is supposed to be loosely based off Francine, Carlos is loosely based off of Buster, and Logan… well Logan and "The Brain" are basically the same, with a couple differences I guess. **

**Eh, you guys don't care. More than half don't even read the author's note. **

Also- you might by a little confused if you never watched the show Arthur: Shows called "Dark Bunny" and "Mary Moo Cow" are mentioned, two shows that have nothing to do with Big Time Rush, but are Arthur and DW's favorite shows in their world. So, yeah.

"I know what I'm gonna be for Halloween! The President!" James declared.

"The President? That's not scary," Kendall pointed out.

"I'm not just going to be president. I'm going to be President James Diamond," he said in an official tone. "And could you imagine? ME being president? What could possibly be scarier than that?"

"I'll tell you what! CANDY BOY!" Carlos yelled.

"How is Candy Boy scary?" Logan asked.

"A boy who never got candy on Halloween, what could be scarier?"

"President James Diamond!"

"Carlos, that name doesn't even make sense. And why would you go trick or treating as a kid who never got candy on Halloween?"

"Well I'm still going as Candy Boy. What are YOU going as?"

"The Fourteenth Century!"

"What?"

"Fourteenth Century. You know, as in a LONG time ago?"

The three boys gave the genius blank stares.

"Guys! It was REALLY scary! There wasn't any hygiene or anything…"

"So what?" Carlos asked. "I haven't showered in three weeks. I am the fourteenth century."

"You can't be a time period, unless you dress up as one, which I already called, and gross! That smell was you?"

"Yep. What are you going as, Kendall?"

"Something really scary. Get ready because I'm going to be… FRANKENDENTIST!"

This time the three other boys were staring at the blonde.

"What is THAT?"

"Frankenstein and a dentist. The two most scariest things."

"Eh, mine is better."

"Nuh-uh! Mine is!"

"No it isn't, the fourteenth century was terrifying!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. Boys will be boys.

Later that day, the boys had gone home and Kendall decided he would finally get at his homework.

"Kendall!" Katie yelled, running into his room.

"What? I'm doing homework, you have thirty seconds."

"Well-" hiccup "I" hiccup" have" hiccup hiccup hiccup.

"TEN, nine, eight," he counted.

"Hey! You skipped twenty-" hiccup "seconds!"

"Isn't that a too hard a math problem for a four year old?"

She shrugged. Then hiccuped. "Logan's been teaching-" hiccup "Me."

"Why'd you need to come in here?" He asked, turning back to his homework.

Hiccup.

"And could you please stop that, I'm doing homework."

"I know, you said-" hiccup "that five times already."

"No I didn't, I said that at the beginning, now get out or sit quietly in the corner not hiccuping!"

"I can't stop-" hiccup "hiccuping!"

"Then get out!"

"Help me! Pleeeeeaaaaase?" hiccup "I'll be your best friend!"

Kendall gave her the "are you kidding me?" look. "I don't need ANOTHER best friend."

"You got-" hiccup "that right."

Kendall was really starting to get annoyed now. "I'm doing homework. What do you expect me to do, drop everything and help you?"

"That sounds-" hiccup "nice."

"Stop doing that!"

"I can't!"

Kendall finally slammed down his pencil.

"Fine! How do I help?"

"Well-" hiccup "I'm not exactly sure."

"What? Your asking me to help you and you don't even know how to do it?"

"I know, I know, that's why I need your help. I don't know how to get rid of these hiccups!"

"Fine." Kendall gave in. "Hold your breath."

"What?"

"Hold your breath," he repeated.

"I asked you to try to get rid of my hiccups, not my life! Holding your breath can kill, you know! And kill your brain cells."

"Okay, your not allowed to stay alone with Logan for more five minutes anymore." He decided. "And I'm trying to kill you, holding your breath gets rid of your hiccups."

"Okay." She took a huge, loud, dramatic breath of air, and held it. For a long time.

Her face started to get red before Kendall yelled, "Stop!"

"Yeah, and I'm trying to kill you," he remarked.

"Did it work?" She asked.

Hiccup.

"Darn!"

"What do I do know?" She said a bit like a plead.

"You leave. My room. Until you can be quiet. Goodbye." He pushed her out the door and slammed it. He looked over at his desk, where all his homework was.

Yippee, he thought.

"And it's soooooo annoying," Kendall complained to his friends.

They were at the library, a Katie the Hiccupper free zone.

"There's only one way to get rid of the hiccups," James told him. "You drink water upside down."

"Which is supposed to be upside down?" Carlos asked. "You or the cup of water?"

"How do you drink water with the cup upside down?"

"You hold it upside down, duh."

"You know," Logan said, "you can scare the hiccups out of her."

"Really?"

"Good, cause I have no idea how you drink water with the cup upside down without spilling anything," Carlos said.

Kendall crept up beside Katie who was sitting and watching TV on the couch. He jumped up and yelled, "BO- aaah!"

He tripped on pencils and markers that were left on the floor by a certain hiccupper.

"HA! Is that your idea of 'scary'? Do it again, do it again!"

"Logan said if I scared you, they would go away, clearly that didn't work."

"That's cause your not scary!" Hiccup "How do you expect to scare me" hiccup "out of hiccups by tripping on pencils?"

"Fine, make a list of things your scared of, then we'll see if I can scare you."

"Okay."

Kendall was waiting in his room, wishing Katie would hurry up.

"Alright." Katie walked into room. "Here's the" hiccup "things I'm most scared of."

She handed him a piece of paper which held sloppy letters written in crayon.

"Number one: Un-ee? What the heck is that?"

"Uni," she corrected, petting the large pink unicorn she had in one hand. "If I ever lost her… I'd" hiccup "be scared out of my mind! No, if I had to give her to Carlos, that would terrifying!"

"Okay, number two: Oocopous?"

"Octopus! Those are" hiccup "really scary. If one ever fell in the bathtub, I" hiccup "don't know what I'd do."

He sighed and continued. "Doo-ark Bounee. Katie, when this is all over, we have to have a talk about your hand writing."

"I'm in preschool, and" hiccup "it says Dark Bunny. I've never actually seen it, but I'm pretty sure it's scary. Now" hiccup "read the next one!"

"Geenger broad man." Without saying anything, he looked to her for help.

"The Ginger Bread Man."

"Your afraid… of the Ginger Bread Man?"

"Yeah. Those raisin" hiccup "eyes and gumdrop buttons… I'm afraid if I" hiccup "eat him, he'll be mad and climb back up my throat."

"Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Carlos told me" hiccup "not to tell anyone."

Kendall decided she wasn't allowed to spend too much time alone with any of his friends.

"Why can't you have normal fears? Like the dark… or the monster under the bed… or something I can actually work with?"

"I don't know, but" hiccup "this is all your getting."

"Fine, let's start with… Number two, I can sort of do that one."

Katie was in the bathtub, water filled to a normal level. She was wearing her bathing suit, to avoid any awkwardness.

"Okay! I'm ready for the octopus!" She told him.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled. "It's not scary if you know it's coming!"

"Fine. Here I am, in the bath, expecting no octopuses whatsoever."

"RAH!" Kendall roared as he threw something into the water.

Katie jumped up. "AH! It's an octopus! It's a- what is this?"

She picked up what appeared to be a ball with shoelaces taped to it.

"I didn't have an octopus, so this was the next best thing."

"Hey! Where's my shoelaces?" Mr. Knight called from downstairs.

Kendall quickly grabbed the "octopus" from Katie and said, "This never happened."

Katie walked into the den with her unicorn and blanket. "Okay, I'm ready." She took a seat next to Kendall, and braced herself for what she was about see on TV.

The show started and a tall adult bunny was wearing dark clothing and standing on top of a building overlooking a sleeping city. To a four year old's eyes, it was terrifying.

The bunny started to talk. "I don't want to be bad anymore. But how?"

The. A familiar figure walked on screen. "MARY MOO COW!" She happily yelled.

"It's easy!" Her comical voice said. "You just have have to good!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kendall dramatically shouted, dropping to his knees and looking at the ceiling. "It's all over," he whispered.

"Okay, so Dark Bunny didn't work out, let's try the Ginger Bread Man."

They were currently at Kendall's favorite place to go for sweets, and Katie was sitting with the man shaped cookie in front of her.

"Okay, here it goes." She took a bite out of the head. "Head, raisins." She ate the arms and legs. Finally she finished the entire cookie.

"That wasn't-"

"AH!" She screamed.

"Oh no," Kendall groaned.

She leapt out of the booth and started to jump around. "Kendall it's coming back up!"

"Katie, people are staring," he scolded through clenched teeth.

"I knew he'd be angry! I can feel him coming up my throat!"

"Katie, sit down!"

"He's coming! He's coming! He's-" she burped right in front of his face. And of course, hiccuped.

It was starting to get dark, which meant trick or treating would be starting soon.

"The last thing on your list."

"Giving Uni to Carlos," she solemnly replied.

They were walking down to his house, Katie petting her unicorn's mane for what she thought would be the last time.

They finally reached his house, and Katie slowly reached for the doorbell.

"Oh, hurry up!" Kendall quickly stabbed the bell with his finger and Carlos immediately opened the door.

"Hi Kendall and Katie! What are you guys doing here? I thought I was going to your house!" Carlos was jumping around and yelling everything. Kendall could only assume he got into the candy for the trick or treaters.

"You are, Katie just wants to give you something." He nudged Katie, pushing her to hand over the toy.

"Here," she said, holding out the unicorn. Then hiccuped.

Carlos took it, a little confused. "Why?"

"I'm trying to scare her, to get rid of her hiccups, and this was the last way."

"So, giving her favorite toy to me is scary?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but yeah. It's terrifying."

He shrugged. "Not the first time."

As soon as the door closed, Katie ran down the steps that lead up to the porch and finally stopped at the sidewalk.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah it was! It was the scariest moment of my life! I'm gonna die, I just know it- wait. Kendall, no hiccups!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Know hiccups!

They started to jump up and down, cheering.

Hiccup.

"They're" hiccup "back," Katie groaned.

"I don't think they were ever gone."

Kendall looked down the sidewalk to see Logan walking down towards him.

"Hey Logan!" He yelled.

"Hi Kendall, I was doing some research, and did you know there was one guy who had the hiccups for 66 years?" He kept walking, like spitting out facts was his only purpose in life.

"Great," Katie said, "At least I don't need a costume anymore. I'll just be hic" hiccup "cup girl."

He looked sympathetically at her. "I don't think anyone's gonna get that."

"Thanks, for making me feel better."

They walked home solemnly, Kendall not believing her failed after all that.

The four boys were in Kendall's room, getting costumes on, and James putting his last minute hair product in.

Kendall was disappointed in his costume. "I'm not scary at all! Maybe Frankentist was a bad idea…"

"Your telling m- ow!" James yelped.

After elbowing James in the stomach, Logan said, "What he meant was-"

"Your costume is really- OW! Stop that!"

"You stop it!"

Kendall took his pumpkin basket thing he was going to use to hold his candy in.

"Kendall," Carlos whispered.

"Hmm?"

He handed him a pink unicorn, Uni. "I figured Katie would want this back."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Litos." He took his sister's favorite toy and shoved it under his bed.

By the time he looked up, his friends were already gone.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting!"

He was in a bad mood. Not completely bad, bad pretty bad.

He trudged down the stairs, kind of with a limp.

The lights were out for some reason. Suddenly, a bright light flashed before his eyes and he instinctively groaned.

He heard a high pitched scream from below him and saw Katie run for the living room.

Once reached the bottom of the stairs, he said,"Katie! It's me, you know, Kendall?"

The light came back on and he could now see Katie's face. "Hey! You scared me, and I coulda died from the scardeness, and I'm never talking to you again!" She stomped into the living room, but then ran back in. "My hiccups are gone! You scared away my hiccups!" She hopped around the room, but Kendall was focused on something else.

"So, I'm scary? Yes!"

The doorbell rang, followed by, "Trick or Treat!"

Mrs. Knight told the kids to wait a second so she could get the candy. Kendall took the opportunity to jump in front of the door.

"RAAAAAAH!" He shouted.

The kids laughed and laughed, while Kendall realized his scariness was a one time thing.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Hiccup.

**If you didn't get it, Kendall hiccuped at the end. **

**The end was bad. It was all rushed. I feel like it started out pretty good, but then… deteriorated. **

**It apparently was kind of original, like James was loosely Francine, but Francine was a Prom Queen. She was, however, a prom queen for the same reason James was President. Whatever, hope you had an awesome Halloween, if you went trick or treating, good for you! If you didn't I'm still going to assume you did. **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
